


Unconditional love

by Fictionobsessed



Category: HarryThompson, Hollyoaks, JamesNightingale, jarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionobsessed/pseuds/Fictionobsessed
Summary: James is out of prison and harry can’t stop thinking about him.





	Unconditional love

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I’ve wrote in awhile. Soz it’s short and soz I’m a crap writer. Did not spend a great deal of time on it just had this in my head

“Helllo.. why aren’t you answering me” Harry looked up to find a puzzled and typically annoyed Ste. He didn’t realise he was trying to talk to him.

“Yes?” He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ve been asking what you wanted for dinner tonight but all you could do was stare at your phone. What’s more important than me yeah?”

“Nothing..er.. I don’t mind” harry put his phone in his pocket and began fiddling with his hands instead. He was particularly scatty and he couldn’t calm himself down. James was out of prison and all he could find himself doing was staring at James's number on his phone. Ste was the man he was going to marry and yet the only man on his mind, ever on his mind was James.

Harry put his hands to his forehead but his thoughts would not leave him. They tormented him. He got up abruptly “I’m going to go out for a bit to see Zack, I’ll be back later” he smiled, trying to ease the tension but the frown from ste’s face remained untamed.

...

Harry knocked on James door frantically, he hadn’t planned what to say. All he knew is he needed to see James face. He needed to see if he was okay.

“Harry..” James hesitated before indicating harry come in. “What are you doing here” he had a certain pain in his voice that Harry couldn’t bare.

Harry immediately looked to the ground avoiding James's gaze. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. _How does he put it into words? When he couldn’t understand it himself_. “I just needed to see you..” he looked up at James to meet his eyes. The urge to fling himself at him was strong. The older man furrowed his eyes as he tended to do when working out Harry's intentions or thoughts. He doesn't buy that Harry came here to see him as a friend, his body language is always different to what he says. But this time it was evident he came here because he wanted something to happen between them.

James walked towards him, he cupped Harry’s face with his hands, looking deep into his blue eyes. He was so weak for this boy but after everything he couldn’t allow himself to be hurt. And he certainly couldn’t be seen to be hurt. He moved his face closer to his, the heat getting strong. “I want you” Harry whispered. James let go and turned away before Harry could clash their lips together. 

“What is it? Have you lost feelings for me” his voice broke and he could feel his eyes welling up.

“Lost feelings for you? Harry I never stopped loving you” his tone less gentle than before but more painful. “The last time we slept together, you rejected me after.. i introduced you to prostitution and now you can’t stop” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration “You come along and I ponder over my decisions when it comes to you as if I have morals. I want to be a better man just for you” James walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine. It was the only way to keep calm and collected.

“Listen” harry spoke up, this time looking straight at James. “Whenever I’m with you prostitution is the last thing on my mind. I feel safe with you. It’s just you and me. Everything else is just noise” Harry moved towards James and took his hand in his. The pounding in his chest getting more rapid and loud. He was sure James could feel it too. The more things he grew to love about James, the more he found himself admiring him, like his green eyes or his humour.

“I love you James”. He finally said it, and nothing felt more natural. James opened his mouth to speak but he said nothing. Was this really happening.

Harry crashed his lips against his, the soft sensation too irresistible. James pulled Harry’s head in closer to deepen the kiss. _I love you, I love you_ harry muttered quietly in between kisses. And in that moment all the pain he felt was long gone. This is where he was supposed to be.


End file.
